Obsession
by WindlessHarmony
Summary: For the first time since Haruka died, Rin was excited. His search had come to an end. It was over, and he could once again be happy.


He wasn't quite sure when this had become an obsession of his, constantly tapping away at keys, eyes glued to a computer screen. He couldn't even recall how he had learned to use a computer, much less when he had bought one. Just the _when_, not the _why_. Nor could he remember where he got it from. Was it a gift from a grieving friend? Or had he just run out and bought it on his own? Rin couldn't seem to pinpoint _where_ he got it from, or even _who_.

All he knew was he had one now, had become locked within a room, and only came out to eat. It was rare for him to sleep, and when he did, it was only for a few hours, if that. His hair had grown past his shoulders, fiery eyes had become dull, and quick limbs turned into slow, locked up joints. The only bones that really moved anymore were the ones in his wrists down. He certainly worked himself to them, however. And his eyes, but those weren't a bone. Giving up in his quest was out of the question; there was no way after all this dedication. He had to see this through to the end, Rin just had to. No matter what happened, who thought he was crazy, and what others said about him on the other side of that door. His stubbornness certainly hadn't been lost, nor his passion once he set about a task.

Rin _needed_ this.

The former swimmer was so close, so close he could almost taste it. His search was almost over; he would win. Run around his home and shout how he had _won_. Go all the way to Nagisa's and tell him how he had _finished_. Practically race to Makoto's to tell him the search had finally _ended_. Rin might even run to that other swimmer's home, Rei or whatever his name was. They would be so happy, maybe even jump for joy. Rin could already see their happy faces, the compliments and the stories rushing back. Makoto would probably make a cake. Nagisa might drag them out for ice cream.

They could be a _team_ again.

Haruka, precious Haru, would come back to all three of them.

It had been nearly three months since Haruka had passed away. His body had been gripped by the icy tendrils of hypothermia. Their night time swim in the ocean had been deadly. Haruka lost his battle with the cold, and Nagisa had almost joined him. Rei, Makoto, and Rin had narrowly escaped with just colds, luckily. The doctors were baffled by the other two; both Haruka and Nagisa had healthy bodies. They should've been able to fight off the attacker with out a problem.

Haruka and Nagisa fell into comas, and only one of them woke up.

No matter how much Rin fought with himself - _Nagisa survived; that's good right? It has to be_ - his mind was always brought back to it should've been Haruka that woke up. _Why Nagisa? Why not Haruka? Why not him? Why couldn't it have been Haru?! At least he wasn't worthless! He could fight, he was thereformeandIlovedhimsomuch!_

The thoughts were violently shaken away, before Rin hung his head and let out a trembling sigh. Nagisa was still alive; that was what mattered. At least he had not lost both of them.

And so he looked back to his computer, dull eyes scanning over black letters, fingers absently clicking on links and digging through a place that he could barely understand. But this was the place, the one that he wanted to be at. The ad was bright and absurd, bringing a growl to his lips. Something so cruel shouldn't have such happy colors. But this would be worth it; his search was finally over. This was the end. He could rest tonight with a clear mind.

For the first time since Haruka died, Rin was _excited_.

Three-thousand for one. That was fine. He had money. He could pay. It was entirely worth it. No amount of money could ever hold him back from this.

Rin cracked his fingers; he had a lot of typing to do.

ooo

His body cracked as he stretched for the first time in what felt like weeks. It was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Everything was falling into place; by tonight, he would have Haru at his side once more. A week had passed since he had found the answer to all his prayers. Rin hadn't yet told Nagisa or Makoto; he wanted them to be surprised. It would be a gift, a wonderful reunion.

The doorbell rang; Rin's heartbeat sped up.

"Matsuoka Rin? I have a package for you; please sign here." The former swimmer gently took the pen, trying to appear as civil as possible. He signed his name, even giving the delivery man a friendly smile. "It's quite a bit box. Will it fit through your door?" Rin nodded and stepped aside without a word, allowing the man to wheel the tall box into the center of the room. "Thank you, sir," he murmured, voice hesitant with disuse. The man looked like he was about to leave, before he seemed to suddenly remember something. "I was told to give you this as well; came with the box. Well, I'll be going now." He shut the door as the man left, locking it.

Rin looked down at the plastic-wrapped box in his hands. This must be the manual. He would read it later; he was too high-strung for reading at the moment. The shark looked back to the box, hands shaking as he tried to ground himself. He took a few deep breaths and felt his heart hammering in his chest. It was now or never; he knew that if he didn't open the box right at this moment, he never would.

Rin pulled a knife from his kitchen and prowled back the the large box. The razor-sharp edge dipped into the tape quite easily, the man dragging the knife from the top to the bottom of the box. He did it with the top and bottom edges as well, before pressing his hand to the box. Inside lied his entire future. Rin took a deep breath and slowly began to open it.

He was met with a cardboard covering, made out of the stuff used for cup holders that fast food places gave you. The shark pulled that back as well, tossing it to the side. Next was plastic; he cut through that with the knife and peeled it away. Crimson eyes widened in amazement at the sight that met him.

The skin was flawless, creamy and unblemished. His hair was the perfect length, nose the right shape, mouth parted slightly as if starting to speak. He appeared to be sleeping, his arms crossed over his chest. Perfect height, perfect size, perfect _everything_. Rin felt his heart skip a beat.

"Haruka ..."

Almost immediately, thin lids slid open and fluttered, glancing around. Vivid blue eyes met his own, the color of the ocean's depths. They were quite intense, beautiful even. They matched the rest of his body; flawless.

"R-rin ..."

He didn't even pay attention to the slightly metallic sound in the word.

The purple-haired swimmer felt tears well in his eyes but he blinked them away. After all that time, Haruka was finally back, he could hold and care for him again. Rin raised his arms and held them open, and Haruka seemed to understand what he wanted. The other male took two shaky steps forwards, before he pressed his head against Rin's chest. Even his skin felt warm; it was so nice to hold Haruka in his arms again.

ooo

_That thing is not Haruka; you're fooling yourself, dear Rin._

_Shut up, I just got him back._

_That's not really him and you know it. It is merely his replacement._

_He's real; he's not a replacement! This is Haru!_

_Will you tell yourself that when it does not eat? Sleep? _

_He doesn't need to eat or sleep. As long as he's here then everything is fine._

_And what about the others, dear Matsuoka. How will they feel?_

_It's not up to them. Haru is here now and I won't lose him again._

The voice let out an eerie cackle and Rin felt ice grow in his heart. _This is a dream_, he told himself. _My mind is playing tricks on me._

_Keep believing that, Rin; but I know what is reality and what is not. You will return to this place, and when you do, you will not leave it again._

ooo

Rin bolted upright in bed, eyes wide with shock. He looked over, seeing Haruka propped up against the head board, smiling at him gently. Those blue eyes let off an unnatural glow in the dimness around them.

"Did I wake you, Rin?" The voice was soft, and Rin shook his head.

"No. It was just a dream, that's all."

"Would you like me to get you a drink of some sort?"

The shark shook his head, watching the other male. He was wearing one of Rin's shirts, one that was way to big for even Rin. It was dark purple, a color that didn't really suit Haruka. Perhaps they could go shopping today and buy him some new things, shirts and pants to give him a new look. "That seems like a good idea." Haruka tipped his head to the side in question, waiting for Rin to share his revelation. "We'll go shopping today, Haru. How does that sound? We can get you some clothes and pick out something for dinner."

"I'd like that. As long as I'm with you, Rin, then I don't mind what we do."

Rin chose to ignore how un-Haruka that sounded and resorted to smiling. "Right then, so it's settled."

Nearly half an hour later and they were ready to walk out the door. It would be the first time Rin had set foot outdoors since he began his search. "Come on, Haru; you're such a slow poke!" The other male had a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry about that; it's just that these shoes are so hard to put on." Rin laughed. "Just slip the strap between your big toe and the one next to it. Yep, just like that. Now let's go!"

He dragged Haruka to the door and quickly made his way out, smiling the whole way. There was so much they were going to do today.

The book, although stripped of it's plastic, still remained unopened. With a small breeze from the door, the first page blew open. Across the page were written big red letters, capitolized and bolded for urgency. 'WARNING; SYNTHETICS MODEL XS357 STILL IN BETA TESTING. DO NOT SEND TO RECIPIENT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.' The paper blew out of the book and onto the floor, resting there on the tiles.

Outside, Rin led Haruka down the stairs, sporting the first smile he had worn in weeks with happiness painted across his face.

ooo

Wow my writing style was really crazy there. Anyways, I've had this idea since the second episode and just wasn't sure how to go about it, but I finally pieced together the plan after pitching and redrawing them so many times. Not sure if I wanna just leave the story here though or continue on with it.

Also Haruka is OOC because that's not really Haruka, perse, so of course he wouldn't be like the real one. Rin might be OOC as well but you gotta think; Haruka died and he holed himself up for three months. His personality is altered a lot because of that, so that's why he's acting the way he is.

[ He seemed like the kind to be more obsessed about Haruka than Makoto, hence why I went with him, sorry MakoHaru fans. ;3; There will be MakoHaru later on though, if I continue. ]

The voice is a surprise though so I'm afraid I can't tell you what that's all about just yet. ;u;

And yes I know, I haven't updated Survivour in a while, but I'm trying to. I'm stuck in a bit of a rut on that one and I'm not sure which direction I wanna head with the plot. I will get the chapter done by next week some time though, I promise!


End file.
